


Korinthia

by ihaventsleptyetits4amoops (themechanicsnightmare)



Series: The Eagle's Family [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ikaros is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicsnightmare/pseuds/ihaventsleptyetits4amoops
Summary: It's been a few years. He's General Stentor now. He's learned to tolerate the eagle, and his brother, most of the time. His sister is still a work in progress, but last he heard she was terrorising the new recruits in Sparta.It's a shame Alexios can't follow her example.
Relationships: Alexios & Stentor (Assassin's Creed)
Series: The Eagle's Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Korinthia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandoKain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoKain/gifts).



"The gods curse me with your presence yet again," Stentor said, feeling the weight of an eagle settling on his shoulder. He wasn't talking to the eagle, of course, his attention was solely fixed on the human pest that came attached to it. He ignored the awed mutterings of his men behind him in favour of casually raising an arm for Ikaros to move to. He had long since gotten used to his brother's overgrown chicken, could even be said to like the bird, but he still rather preferred it when that incredibly sharp beak was away from his face. "Does Mater know you're here?"

Alexios snorted. "Who do you think sent me? Ikaros shat on General Lysander again. Mater thought it best to get me out of Lakonia before a child of the Agiad line turned up dead." 

Stentor hastily swallowed a smile that had absolutely nothing to do with his own personal distaste for General Lysander and his ego. "And when did Mater send you?"

"I didn't come straight here, don't tell her."

"Where did you go?"

"Did you hear about Arkadia?"

"How much of that was you?"

Alexios scratched his neck almost sheepishly. "That depends on what you heard."

"The sacking of a Temple being used to hold war supplies, exploding granaries, two assassinations -"

" - Only one of those was me. But if you heard about the fort, that was also me."

Stentor held back a sigh. Of course it was. His brother was a one man army when he was of a mind to be. 

Ikaros nipped him for not paying attention. Stentor produced some dried meat from a pocket and gave it to him, then started gently stroking his feathers, hoping to be allowed to keep his fingers. Ikaros chirped happily.

"You know," Alexios said, "If you feed him when he bites you, he will just keep biting you."

Stentor ignored him and kept petting the eagle. "Since Boeotia went so well for us both -"

"- You tried to kill me!" Alexios interrupted, sounding deeply offended. 

"I may as well put you to work while you're here," Stentor continued as though his brother had said nothing. 

"So you need your big brother to save your ass?" Alexios teased. "Don't worry, I won't tell Kassie."

"If she hears you call her that again, she will kill you."

"Aww, you do care."

"You are a useful tool in Sparta's arsenal," Stentor said, mock-haughtily. "It would be a waste if our sister broke you."

Alexios stared for a moment, then burst out laughing. 

Stentor felt his own smile grow. "Come," he said. "You should eat, and we can discuss our new battle plan." 

His men were still whispering behind him and he let them talk. He had bigger concerns. The sons of Nikolaos had a battle to win.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have feelings about them being siblings okay


End file.
